Over the fence, Into the ravine
by Alsheon
Summary: Ace failed to intercept Teach before he pursued after Luffy to capture him. Teach arrived in Water 7 and attacked the Strawhat who was tired after a big battle of Enies Lobby. In the middle of tension, a senile old man came to visit his grandson. Chaos happened.


**Summary: Ace failed to intercept Teach before he pursued after Luffy to capture him. Teach arrived in Water 7 and attacked the Strawhat who was tired after a big battle of Enies Lobby. In the middle of tension, a senile old man came to visit his grandson. Chaos happened.**

**You know, while I was browsing my collection of OP pictures in my folders. I came across a sudden and hilarious realization. **

**Ace and Teach's fight was close after Water 7/Enies Lobby happened. In there, Teach and his crew planned to go and hunt after Luffy in exchange for a Warlord title. Now, when I mulled it over, why Luffy? Because in Sabaody, we learned Luffy was not the one with highest bounty around, the highest bounty went to Eustass Kid.**

**Then, it wasn't long for me to realize, Teach found out that Luffy was most likely who beat Crocodile, hence, making the seat of Seven Warlord lacked ONE person and HE yearned for that spot. To prove that he was deserving of that seat, the best way was to beat the one who beat the previous one, isn't it?**

**Teach was going to chase after Luffy and most likely caught up with him in Water 7 IF Ace was not there to stop him for chasing after his precious baby brother. The strawhats would be outmatched, it wouldn't even be a fight considering they just fought with CP9 and considerably in recovery.**

**Now, this is where my mind whispered something funny. **

**Didn't Garp visit Luffy in Water7?**

**THIS is what born from that beautiful train of thought. Oh, my muses, this is why I love thee all.**

* * *

The 'war' in the water of Enies Lobby ended with the triumph of the pirates. The declaration of war sent the world into a tremor, disbelieving and shaking at the thought of someone daring enough to declare war against the World Government.

Enies Lobby fell under the mercy of its own ally, Buster Call viewed no enemy nor ally when it came to destroying everything in its way. The Government's agents fell in the hands of upstart pirates, the pirates managed to escape, effectively staining dirt to the Government's pristine reputation.

The 'Good' had fallen in the hands of 'Evil', the world became uneasy. Would their mildly suffering lives become worse?

Anecdotes were made, legends were passed.

The Navy was outraged, the World Government was dissatisfied, the low-ranked pirates laughed at their powerlessness.

The big pirates... All smirked and waited in silence. Waiting... For what? The government to move? The navy to move? Or for the other pirates to? No one knew.

But Teach knew, it was the time for _him_ to move.

"Zehahahahaha." Clenching the newspaper in hands, he laughed eerily as his raft docked in Water 7.

The crew of Blackbeard pirates all finally roused from their leisure calmness and brought down their weapons in preparation. Some were grinning with bad intent, some stared at the island with indifference mixed with sick amusement.

"Zehahahaha," Teach laughed again as he jumped over the edge, landing on the solid stony-ground below. His crew followed the suit and all landed behind him. "Let's go, boys! We have a rebellious outlaw to get!" he laughed harder.

"At this rate, would it even be a fight?" Van Augur said boredly.

"Don't say it like that, perhaps, they have some surprises for us?" Lafitte chuckled eerily.

"It's just their luck to meet us again. It seems like the scrawny Strawhat has run out of his incredible luck," Doc Q said quietly, recalling the time when he met the kid one time in Mock Town and the brat actually picked the one good apple out of all 'bad' ones.

"Zehahahaha, out of luck, indeed. We're in luck! Let's go! We got money to collect and a bargain piece to snatch!" Teach laughed maniacally as he walked on, his crewmates smirked and followed him.

* * *

_Before..._

Ace slammed the crook with little to no effort, growling with a rather cheerfully murderous tone, "Listen, you fuck. I know Blackbeard was here not long ago, I need you to fucking tell me where he's going now," he said with a tight wide smile as his shoulders caught in fire.

"I- I don't know- please!"

"Still not talking? You're someone stationed here by that motherfucker, didn't you?" Ace snarled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm talking! But please, let me go- hiiiiii! Get your flame out first!" The man shrieked.

"If you want to talk, then fucking talk. If you dare to lie, I-" The wind blew and a newspaper hit Ace in the face, growling in annoyance, Ace pulled it off of his face, intending to burn off the offending piece of paper and paused when he read the news in it. He let go of Blackbeard's subordinate, stepping on him to make sure he wouldn't get away, and read the newspaper idly.

"Three hundred millions bery! It tripled up! What the hell did you do, Luffy?" Ace murmured as he continued reading. "Declaring war? Oh dear God, that kid!"

"E-excuse me?" The man beneath Ace's sole stuttered fearfully and Ace glared at him. "I'll tell you where Blackbeard is heading."

"Shut up! Don't you see I'm currently having an update on my precious baby brother?" Ace yelled as he showed the thug the newspaper and the thug froze in fear.

"Th-that's... That's your..." a gulp, "Little brother?" he asked fearfully.

Ace exhaled, still furrowing his brows. However, it was clear his tension had eased as a slight smile appeared on his face, "Of course! He's cute, right? Very strong and brave too. Albeit, reckless-"

"Monkey D. Luffy is your _little brother?!_" The thug choked out in hysteric.

Ace frowned, "Got any problem with that?"

"B-Blackbeard... He is after Monkey D. Luffy! He had gone to Water 7 to try and capture him to be handed to the Navy in exchange for Warlord title!" The thug choked out and Ace was so shocked that he staggered back.

"WHAT?!" Ace screeched in both shock and fury. "He- WHAT?! THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Luffy had fought a huge battle! And Teach was someone so sly and out of his current little brother's calliber!

Ace clenched the newspaper as he ran to the shore, cold sweats dripped from his back as jumped to Striker and immediately fired it up with his fire. Burning up like a nine-tailed phoenix, the Striker immediately launched through the wave. _'Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy-'_ Ace gritted his teeth as his eyes were wide in fear.

Ace would go berserk if Teach ever laid a hand on his little brother.

Oh, he would _burn_ everything to the ground.

* * *

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted when the huge man, that Zoro recognized as the bad-vibed man from Mock Town, grabbed him by his neck and choked him.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Sanji clenched his teeth as pushed Nami back, not wanting her to be within that Sniper's sight who was battling against Chopper and Ussop.

"It's because of Yami-Yami no mi," Robin's voice faltered in anxiety, her eyes didn't stray from the strange sickly man on a horse that seemed to be focused in attacking her with his scythe. "It absorbed the power of other devil-fruit users who touched the owner!"

"Damn it! Luffy!" Nami screamed. "Let him go!"

"Zehahahaha! This is as easy as I thought," Teach laughed as Luffy squirmed in his grip.

"You bastard!" Luffy glared furiously. "Fight me!" he kicked.

"It's suggested for you to give up," Lafitte chuckled as he twirled his cane. "It's more beneficial to turn in living criminals rather than dead."

"Devil Child. Devil Child. Are you lucky or unlucky?" Doc Q murmured as he swung his scythe once again towards Robin but Zoro deflected it. Robin nodded in gratitude, the strange doctor managed to ruin her concentration again and again to fight him.

"Strawhat, you're going with me. Zehahaha," Teach laughed again. "It's useless! I'll turn you in and become a warlord!"

"What's that got anything to do with me!?" Luffy glared. "You smelly bastard! Pie-prick!"

As everyone was looking at Blackbeard murderously and Luffy was trying to get out of his weaking grip to regain back his strength. A bang was heard and the wall into the Galley-La burst open. A large figure wearing dog hat stood in the new hole, grinning.

He took in the sight and blinked beneath his hat. So many pirates? He thought Luffy only have a handful brats with him? Who are those creeps? His friends? Whatever, he'll beat them all up.

The senille old man didn't even stop and observe the chaos inside the building which was obviously a fight rather than an after-party. He blew on his fist, grinning widely as he launched himself to the fray, marine's coat fluttered wildly in his trail.

_**BAM!**_

The Blackbeards widened their eyes in shock as they all jumped to avoid the stranger's attack. The Strawhats were thrown into disarray as they all jumped back and separated themselves from their enemies.

Van Augur frowned as he directed his rifle to the marine and shot him only for it to be deflected easily like a childplay.

"WEEEEEHAAA!" Jesus Burgess yelled as he charged headfirst, his fist raised, but to everyone's surprise, the marine easily grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Uh-oh," Lafitte delicately gasped as he looked at the marine with an incredulous gaze. "It seems like we're not dealing with someone easy."

"Damn! Who are you?!" Burgess yelled in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was thrown so easily like that!

Teach also seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation when he saw his crewmates were treated like a joke by the marine but it was too late as the marine raised his fist again.

"FIST OF LOVE!" He yelled and Luffy, finally paying attention to the new arrival instead of Teach, shrieked when he realized _who _it was.

Luffy tilted his body sideways and the punch hit Blackbeard in the gut.

Teach immediately threw up a mouthful of blood at the pure physical attack and was thrown back, slamming to the wall and releasing his grip on the Strawhat.

"How dare you to dodge!? Fist of Love is something reserved only for my important people!" The marine yelled furiously at Luffy who scooted back in horror.

"Who... _cough!_ Who the hell are you?" Teach showed fear when he saw the old man. This wasn't someone his crew nor his power could take care of!

The marine pulled off his dog mask, still grinning as he stared at Luffy.

Teach blanched, recognizing the senille old man as one of a few people who could challenge the late Pirate King himself, and one of a few people that Whitebeard didn't want to deal with.

Marine's Hero, Vice Admiral Garp.

The Blackbeards apparently recognized him too and sweated profusely. What did a monster-like existence within the marine do in a place like this!?

Teach ground his teeth. Did the Navy send one of their supreme powerhouse to capture Strawhat himself? What-

"Bringing out troubles left and right, recklessly charging ahead. You really didn't change at all, Luffy!" Garp scorned, glaring at his troublemaker youngest grandson.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Luffy sounded appropriately traumatized as he stared up at his grandfather. "Grandpa?!" He shrieked incredulously.

The time seemed to stop after he said that and everyone gawked at the upstart captain and the Marine's Hero. Even the calmest, Robin and Van Augur, properly gaped at them in surprise.

"GRANDPA?!" The Strawhats and Blackbeards seemed to unite as they exclaimed disbelievingly.

Garp then took in the situation properly and frowned when he saw the bruise around his grandson's rubbery neck and how worn-down his crewmates were. He then looked at Teach and his crewmates, recognizing them to be the troublemakers led by Whitebeard's wayward, traitorous subordinate.

His gaze darkened, "Luffy, what's going on in here?" he questioned

"The God is not in our favor," Doc Q murmured and slumped back on Stronger's back.

* * *

Ace almost fumbled as his baby den-den mushi jumped out from his pocket, his hand was shaking but he pressed to receive the call.

"_Ace! Where are you-yoi? How's your-"_

"I have no time for idle talk, Marco! Talk if someone is dying! I'm out if it's anything less than that!" Ace growled out in frustration.

"_What? What's wrong?"_

"It's that fucking Blackbeard! I got a whiff of his whereabout but he's currently targetting my brother!" Ace screamed, hating that he couldn't get anymore faster despite his surrounding was practically a blur with his speed and furious fire that was flicking in the air like tails of a phoenix.

"_What?! Teach is targetting your brother?!"_ There was a huge clamor in the other line, it sounded like the others were in shock at Marco's exclamation.

"Yes! Fuck!" Ace cursed out, willing Striker to go faster. The fireboat would probably need a repair, but oh, who the fuck care. Water 7 is the island of ships and boats, anyway.

"_Don't act recklessly!"_

"I'm gonna _kill_ that motherfucker, skin him alive, burning out his flesh as I watch him writhing in agony-"

A lost cause. _"Calm down! I'll see which of our allies are there. Where are you heading?!"_

Before Ace could answer, the den-den mushi flung out of his grip when Striker braved a pretty big wave. "Fuck!" Ace exclaimed, but he had no time to waste. If he was any second late, that bastard would probably succeed in capturing his little brother. Ace's eyes darkened as the fire around him burned even brighter in determination.

Ace spotted Water 7, when he was close enough, he jumped off of Striker and rocketed himself to the land with his fire. Several people exclaimed in shock when they saw him and blanched when they saw the tattoo on his back.

He grabbed to one random, poor, pedestrian and pulled him close that their forehead practically touching, "Is Strawhat Luffy in this island?" he growled out, not even bothering to be polite. Because if that bastard already took Luffy, he had no time for blind chasing-

"Y-yes..." The man blurted out.

Ace proceeded to ignore them all as he pulled out his vivre card, tearing them up to small pieces to make Luffy's piece as the biggest piece. He picked one small piece and followed the direction.

Ace ran and ran, sweating bullet not because of exhaustion but because of anxiety. His mind flashed back to his childhood, his promise to Sabo, his failure in protecting Luffy in that one time, his promise with Luffy. _Luffy's last smile when he left him in Alabasta_-

Ace spotted a crowd of marines in the direction he was heading on, growling, he jumped and launched himself to the air and over the large crowd. The marines looked up and gawked as Whitebeard's second commander leaped over them and burst inside.

"Wait!" A pink-haired marine yelled after him but it was too late.

When Ace burst inside, fire licking from his shoulders, eyes so murderous that it could kill a lesser man with a glance. He was ready to beat Teach up, but his priority was still Luffy.

He spotted Luffy being hoisted up in the air, limp, and he just saw red. "You bastard!" Ace screamed out and used his flaming fist to attack the 'offender', not quite registering anything aside for Luffy's safety.

Garp was napping peacefully whilst standing when he was whacked from behind and his head slammed face-first to the ground, leaving a large dent.

"Ace!?" Luffy's older crew members exclaimed.

"Commander?" Teach murmured disbelievingly and only then Ace woke up from his trance-like fury.

Ace turned his head and darkly glared at Teach, "Blackbeard!" He growled out at the bearded man, leaning on the wall, with noticeable fist-shaped dents on his gut and chest and cheek- wait. If Blackbeard and his crewmates were there... Then...?

Ace looked back to the white-clad (W-white –clad? Strange, Ace didn't notice that before-) figure who slowly stood up, groaning sleepily as if he didn't just get fire-punched in the back of his head a few seconds earlier. "Haah," Garp yawned as he hoisted up the still-sleeping Luffy in his arm. "Mm? I just woke up?" He muttered and everyone sweatdropped.

Ace gasped, sounding considerably terrorized, "OLD GEEZER?!" He shrieked.

"Who are you calling Old Geezer?!" Garp fumed and turned around, he blinked in surprise before pointing at Ace in shock, "AH! ANOTHER WAYWARD GRANDSON!" He shouted as he punched Ace in the head.

Ace fell down, holding his head, "Damn! That hurts!" He wailed.

"That's what you get for running away and became a pirate! Now, taste this! Fist of-" Garp raised his fist before Ace slumped over, snoring. "He fell asleep!?" Garp gawked.

Everyone who watched sweatdropped further. What kind of family is this?!

Garp then realized the grandson in his grip was also asleep and fumed, "Wake up!" He punched both Ace and Luffy who immediately shot awake.

"That hurts!" The D brothers exclaimed.

Luffy's eyes widened as he turned his head, "Ace?!" He exclaimed happily and immediately clambered behind him. The little shit knew who would be the best meat shield, it seemed. That's fine, Ace is willing to shield Luffy from anything including this crazy old man.

"Are you okay?" Ace glanced behind his shoulders.

"Mm!" Luffy nodded.

Garp harumphed coldly, "Now, what are you doing here?" Garp squinted his eyes at Ace who tried hard to not flinch back at his gaze.

_Come on, Ace! You're the second division's commander of Whitebeard pirates! Not even Yonko could scare you off! You're a man now!_ Ace glared back.

"Huh?!" Garp's expression darkened and Ace _flinched_ back. Damn! Childhood trauma is greater than anything!

"I'm chasing after that motherfucker!" Ace pointed to Teach. "I heard he was targetting Luffy so I rushed here!"

"Huh, that's why? Bwahaha! I took care of that shrimp," Garp picked his nose as Blackbeard puked out more blood.

Teach gritted his teeth, his body was screaming in agony. His devil fruit power's side effect made it worse for him.

"He suddenly attacked us when we were still resting," Zoro said grimly as he walked forward. "Are they your enemy?"

"He's that Blackbeard I mentioned to you. A nakama-killing traitor," Ace spat out as he glared at Teach.

The Strawhats glared, "So a scum pirate crew following a scum captain, no wonder..." Nami glared hatefully as she clenched her weapon.

Ace raised his hand to them, "You guys, back off. I'll take care of him, this is not your problem," he said sternly.

Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke as he dropped his cigarette and put it out with a stomp, "They attacked us and wasted the food," he eyed the wasted food caused by the sudden attack and he glared. "They're our business too, now."

"Damn it!" Teach stood up with difficulty. "We're retreating!" he said to his crew who all prepared to run away.

Ace's eyes lit up murderously as fire burst out of him and made a wall of fire, isolating the building from the outside world. "You're not going anywhere. I'll bring you to Pops to get your punishment," Ace said darkly.

Teach used his power and blanket of darkness spread, "Fire-fist, don't make this difficult for you."

"It's okay, I'm making this difficult for _you_," Ace sneered.

The two immediately charged at each other and the others stepped back to give them space. The Blackbeards willingly stood just a meter away from the wall of fire, Garp didn't move an inch, whereas Luffy holding his hand up, motioning to his crewmates to back off.

"Beat him, Ace!" Luffy yelled out encouragingly whilst Garp crossed his arms, observing the fight.

In several first exchanges, Ace came up as slightly stronger, but as the fight continued, he began to be suppressed by the traitor. When Blackbeard returned his attack to him, Garp stepped in and pulled Ace out of the fight harshly.

Ace fumed, "Old geezer! Let go!"

"He absorbed your power," Garp said sternly. "This is where I should step in."

Teach growled as his crewmates readied themselves to try and assist him.

"You. Your power only works for devil-fruit users, right?" Garp grinned. "You think strong people all ate devil-fruit?"

Teach gritted his teeth. This was what he worried about. His power grew if he grew as well, against stronger devil-fruit users, he could hang out but not too long. However, against someone purely based on strength, his luck was not so good.

Garp was someone who fought the legends of the sea itself. Gol D Roger. Whitebeard. They respected his strength. The other Yonko mostly avoided him, choosing to sail another way if they got a news Garp would sail using the same route.

"Back me up!" Teach yelled out, horrified.

His crewmates pulled out their guns and hand-cannons. The Strawhats stepped up, glaring at them. Luffy glanced at them and shifted on his feet slightly, whereas Ace was already fired up again, staring at them challengingly as if inviting them to attack.

Currently, no one within Blackbeard's crew could handle Ace and Luffy's tag team should they did an all-out fight.

"Bwahahaha!" Garp instead laughed boisterously. "Kids these days are so fired up. You all think any of you within this room can beat me!? Sheesh, I had lazied around too much nowadays to be underestimated like this. Bwahahahaha! Wait till I tell others in the HQ about this, bwahahaha!"

Ace's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Shut up! Shitty geezer!"

Garp simply grinned, he menacingly stared down at Teach, "Brat, do you know who I am?" he asked as if Teach didn't know the answer. "Bwahaha, not even your old man wanted to piss me off actively!" he laughed as he cracked his fingers. "I was just playing around earlier, let's see if you can withstand my true fist."

The result was so tragic and devastating. To who? The answer is very obvious!

* * *

"Hm," Dragon stared down at Blackbeard who stared back in a mix of bewilderment, shock, and horror.

"What are we doing here, exactly?" A cloaked figure behind him asked exasperatedly. "This is a red zone for us. Too many scandals are happening here."

Dragon straightened up, "I just heard there was a family reunion here..." He sulked. "Three D's- no, no, _Four_ D's are all in the same place, since he's a D too," Dragon kicked Blackbeard's side and he groaned pitifully.

"What is it? Are they all even your family?" The cloaked figure mocked. Nothing known about this boss of his, they didn't even know if he had any family. Heck! Some members even had a hard time that he was _born_ from a woman just like any normal human. Some people still believed he suddenly appeared and BAM! Created a Revolutionary Army.

"Of course, my father and my son are here," Dragon answered easily and both the cloaked figure and Blackbeard stared at him disbelievingly.

"You have a father?" The cloaked figure gawked. "Wait, you have a _son!?_ You procreated!? What the heck?!" he gasped.

Dragon kicked Blackbeard's head and it slammed to the wall of his temporary cell, right beside the pale man who snuck in to bail him out. The pale man was good, sneaking around so easily even with tap-dancing shoes. But not as good as Dragon.

"Who?!" His companion choked out.

"Garp and Luffy," Dragon easily answered, he blinked before he looked at his companion. "But you're not supposed to know that," he said uncaringly. This boy was someone he had raised since he was a kid, he wasn't the type to gossip around.

The figure choked further.

"DRAGON!" The wall near the exit burst open and a large man appeared, fuming. "You, brat! I know I wouldn't mistake your presence, what are you doing here!? Want to get beat up!? Why are there two corpses on the floor?!" Garp yelled when he saw there was a pale man next to the unconscious Blackbeard.

"Relax, he snuck in to try and free him," Dragon said calmly even the figure beside him was still squeaking and choking on air. "I came to attend the family reunion," he kicked Blackbeard again, "And to join the mandatory beating up of this trash," he heard Garp beat this one down, Portgas proceeded to beat him up too, and Luffy had punched him in the face after Blackbeard was nullified with seastone cuffs. There was no way Dragon would miss out the game of 'hit this' with his family. Even though he was doing it rather secretly.

"Bah! You never exist in any reunion before. Why bother now!?" Garp scoffed.

"I brought rice crackers and donuts," Dragon pulled out a pack of rice-crackers and a box of donuts and Garp immediately turned his treatment, snatching the offerings whilst laughing merrily.

"Your son is going to leave tomorrow," Garp said. "And Ace demanded that asshole to be brought home with him. Meh, what would that old coot Whitebeard would do to a traitor, anyway? Unless he wants to drown him."

"I see. I'll see Luffy off," Dragon nodded after he mulled over his schedule.

"Who's that?" Garp asked bluntly as he pointed to the figure beside Dragon.

"My subordinate," Dragon answered plainly.

"Oh," Garp didn't want to be involved with his son's whole revolutionary thing. He didn't want to be in a dilemma. So he opened the box of donuts and ate it. "You know, Luffy said he didn't meet you at all in Logue Town, why didn't you introduce yourself?!"

"We had no time at that time," Dragon answered calmly.

"OI! Shitty old geezer! Where's that damn Blackbeard!? I'm bringing him with me, you hear!" From the hole Garp emerged from, the figure of Portgas D. Ace appeared, crankily demanding.

Ace paused when he entered, he looked at the people in the room and scowled deeply. "Ugh, Luffy's deadbeat asshole father is here," he muttered, not even bothering to make his voice quieter.

Now, that was quite rude. Dragon mused.

"Are you here to meet Luffy?" Ace demanded. His glare was judging Dragon from head to toe. "Just so you know, he didn't owe you anything. Don't hope to be treated nicely if you meet him. Luffy is nice, he wouldn't beat you up. _I'll_ beat you up."

"No," Dragon said.

"Tch. Asshole," Ace said crankily.

The figure beside Dragon snickered and Ace looked at him.

"Who are you? Is there anything funny, punk?" Ace glared, he didn't feel the need to be polite to Luffy's asshole father or anyone affiliated with him. Period.

"No, nothing. Chill, Ace," He said in amusement and Ace glowered.

"Don't act so chummy," Ace turned to look at Blackbeard. "Why is there a corpse there?" he pointed out bluntly.

"He tried to sneak in and free him," Dragon said.

"What?" Ace kicked the pale man over and saw his face. "Ugh, that bastard's escapee crewmate, Lafi- or something," the man had been the only one that managed to escape without notice, Ace gave him to that.

The cloaked figure stared at Ace's back in silence, his lips were pressed into a thin line. His head prickled with something and his chest felt like it was going to burst, he inhaled. He felt like Ace was really familiar. That face... That rudeness... That way of talking... That gaze of distrust-

_From now on, we're brothers!_

The cloaked figure hunched slightly, holding his head as his migraine got worse.

Dragon noticed, "What's wrong, Sabo?" he asked and Ace froze before the bar, eyes going wide.

"N-no... It's... _fine_..." Sabo gritted his teeth, not wanting to make Dragon worry.

"What is it? Migraine? Want some rice-cracker to help it better?" Garp asked, still munching on his food.

"Sabo...?" Dragon shifted and Ace finally turned around.

No...

'Impossible...' Ace's logic said but his feeling screamed at him to confirm it. "Sabo, you said?" he questioned and the three conscious occupants turned to him quizzically.

A strand of familiar shade of blonde caught Ace's gaze but he still didn't want to believe it.

"Sabo...?" Ace said, louder. "Are you Sabo?" he demanded.

"What?" Sabo grunted as the headache felt worse.

Ace's fist lit up in fire as he punched out, Sabo brought up his hand and dispersed the fire with his armament-coated fists. But the hood of his cloak fell down, revealing his scarred face and Ace's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sabo?!" He shouted out, hurt, excitement, disbelief, betrayal, all mixed into one in his voice. "YOU! I- _WE_ THOUGHT YOU'RE DEAD! YOU, ASSHOLE!" Ace's eyes burned as he punched Sabo right in the head.

Sabo fell down, his head was spinning but it suddenly became clear. _Clearer_ than the whole decade he had lived in the Revolutionary Army. The memory so dear of his brothers back in that small little island, their beautiful journey in that deadly forest and trash heaps, their destiny of difficult lives bringing them together, that three cups of sake that tied down their brotherhood. Sabo's eyes teared up as a pair of hands grabbed his collar and hoisted him up, Ace's own red eyes glared back into his teary ones.

"Ace... Ace!" He yelled out in recognition.

"All this time, you left us and our dream to play revolutionary, huh!?" Ace glowered as he punched Sabo once again. "You asshole! Luffy cried when you died! He didn't eat for three days! He didn't stop crying in his sleep. I also... You- you!"

Dragon and Garp watched the fight with wide eyes, they glanced at each other grimly and decided to let the youngsters sorting out their own problems.

"Ace!" Sabo cried out. "I didn't know! I forgot!"

"What do you mean!? You forgot our dream?! Our promise!? Damn you!"

"No-" punch, ouch, "Listen!" punch, ugh- "Listen to me! I got amnesia!" Sabo cried out as he grabbed Ace's fist.

"What...?" Ace looked at him.

Sabo looked at Ace sadly and smiled bitterly, "I lost my memory, Ace... In fact, I only got it back just now when you punched me..." he laughed bitterly.

Ace stepped back, "What the hell happened?!"

Sabo straightened solemnly, "A lot... But first, let me meet Luffy. I'll explain it once we're together," he then remembered that his boss was here and he had to get his permission first. He looked at Dragon, "Boss..." He said.

Dragon smirked, "Looks like you're also a part of the reunion now."

Sabo grinned back. Yeah, it seems so. "Let's go," He motioned to Ace.

That night, The Strawhats were awakened by their captain's loud tearful cries.

* * *

**As you can see. Even if Ace didn't come to intercept Teach, Garp had already headed there to visit Luffy. If Blackbeard WAS able to catch up with Luffy in Water 7 and tried to capture him, it would be at the same time as Garp was around... There were two walls between Luffy and Blackbeard, it was for his own protection. I found it funny. It was almost like Oda himself made a double armor for Luffy despite one armor would have saved him with Ace being captured in his place and all.**

**And between those two walls, Garp was the most deadly one for Blackbeard since he didn't have a devil-fruit prowess but a badass anyway. I'm not undermining Blackbeard, after all, that bitch DID give Shanks those claw scars (Tho, I think it was attributed to Shanks being young. But, we still can't be sure). However, Blackbeard's DF increased his power against DF users whilst severely decreasing his might against non-user. And Garp? He's in the same calliber as Whitebeard, Gol D Roger, etc. etc. **

**Garp is the strongest Marine in the war of the best in marineford. This isn't a lie. Oda said it himself, in the marine's side, Garp was the strongest. Not even Sengoku or the three admirals were his opponent. He didn't do his best. He was trapped between family and duty. And he could easily get away from Sengoku's restraint if he wanted to, to kill Akainu who had killed Ace, but he restrained himself as well. **

**This is someone who treated the previous Fleet Admiral so lightly, the only person who could do outrageous stunts without anyone able to really control him. This is someone who _rejected_ promotion to be an admiral. The three admirals were only children to him, Kuzan idolized him, Borsalino respected him, Sakazuki had to give a way for him. He's a living legend, same with Rayleigh, we never saw his true potential and true full power.**


End file.
